Santa has Claws
by qwerty
Summary: This is a christmas special of my big wolf theroy, Leonard is still a lycan, Penny still dosen't know and Sheldon loses his spot to a seven year old. Claire and Jesse visit as well.


**Santa has Claws.**

Hello everybody, I am working on the sequel to Big wolf theory but it is taking awhile, any who I decided to write a little Christmas special. The only characters I do own are David, Maggie, Claire and Jesse. THE OTHERS ARE NOT MY PROPORTY.

Sheldon and Leonard were just putting the Christmas tree in it's place in there apartment.

Sheldon: **"Leonard I still fail to understand just why they have to stay here exactly."**

Leonard, using his walking stick to stay balanced: **"Sheldon you had the email sent to you for notification well in advance, they should be here soon." **

Sheldon: **"But why here and not at penny's?"**

Leonard, explaining**: "It's only Claire and Jesse, Sheldon not the whole population of Lincoln Nebraska, besides Penny's family were really good to me while I was in the hospital."**

Sheldon: **"Very well, I suppose after Penny gave me ****Leonard Nimoy's DNA for Christmas last year I can put up with her family for a few days."**

Leonard: "**Do you think Howard Raj and Bernadette are at Howard's ant's over in new york yet?"**

Sheldon: **"I would assume so, by the way Leonard why aren't penny's other family members arriving?"**

Leonard: **"Well Dan and Jenny are set to have the baby any day now, Jake is looking after the farm, and Amy is helping Dan and jenny get ready for the baby."**

At that point there was a rapid number of tiny knocks on the door.

Leonard, while making his way to the door: **"That's probably them now." **

Sheldon, while he goes to his room: **"Very well I'll go and bring in the festive decorations."**

Leonard opens the door to find Jesse.

Jesse, gives Leonard a hug: **"LEONARD, MERRY CHRISTMAS, I MISSED YOU!"**

Leonard, hugging her Back: **"I missed you too Jesse, where's your mom and Penny?"**

Jesse, just shrugged her shrugged her shoulders: **"I don't know there we there a minute ago."**

At that point Claire comes up the stairs looking for Jesse.

Claire, relived to see her safe: **"Jesse what have I told you about that? Don't ever run off without letting somebody know first."**

Jesse, looking guilty:** "Sorry Mommy, I was just so excited to see Leonard again."**

Claire, to Jesse:** "That's no excuses young lady, I'll let you off just this once but if there is a next time there will be trouble."**

Jesse just nods her head.

Claire, gives Leonard a hug as well**: "It's good to see you again Leonard, I'll be back in a sec, sis is down stairs looking after our bag's can you watch Jesse for a second or two?"**

Leonard: **"Yeah of course Claire don't worry."**

Claire, Jesse:** "Jesse I'll be back in a second be good."**

Jesse: **"Okay Mommy."**

Leonard: **"Jesse I got shrek 3d, do you want to watch it." **

Jesse, excitedly climbs on to the couch and puts on the 3d glasses: **"YYEEEAAAAHHH SHREK!"**

Leonard puts the DVD in and pushes play then sits in his usual chair.

Sheldon enters the room carrying the Christmas decorations.

Sheldon: **"I found the decorations Leonard; they were behind my spider-man encyclopaedia."**

Sheldon, stops and Looks at Jesse: **"Your in my spot."**

Jesse just looks at Sheldon confused.

Sheldon, attempts to explain: **"That's my Spot, it's where I sit."**

Jesse, simply: **"Why?"**

Sheldon: **"Because it has no draft, No glair on the tv, and the sound from the tv is perfect."**

Jesse:** "Why?"**

Sheldon: **"Because that's the way of the room layout."**

Jesse: **"Why?"**

Sheldon, turning to Leonard: **"Leonard she is in my spot."**

Leonard, questioningly: **"Really Sheldon, she's seven years old."**

Sheldon, failing to see the point: **"Leonard she's being immature."**

Jesse, smiling:** "No I'm not."**

Sheldon: **"Yes you are."**

Jesse:** "No I'm not."**

Sheldon: **"Are too."**

Jesse: **"Are not."**

Sheldon: **"Are too infinity."**

Jesse:** "Are not infinity plus one."**

Sheldon, realizing his mistake: **"Rats, I can see Penny's cunning runs in her family."**

Leonard is just sitting in his chair enjoying the show, when Penny and Claire enter the apartment.

Penny, looking at the tree: **"Oh you guy's got the tree up yeahy let's start decorating it."**

Leonard: **"Well we could do but dinner will be done in a few minutes why don't we eat first then we can all put the decorations on?"**

Claire: **"Actually that does sound like a good idea, I for one am starved."**

Penny, happily:** "Okay sounds like a plan."**

Later Claire, penny and Leonard are decorating the tree, Jessie is asleep on the couch, while Sheldon is working on his Whiteboard.

Penny, to Leonard: **"Hay sweetie can you pass me the blue decoration from over there."**

Leonard, grits his teeth as he bends down to pick up the decoration: **"Okay that's not comfortable, here you Go." **

Penny, takes it an kisses him on the lips: **"Thank you."**

Leonard, smilling happily: **"Defiantly worth it."**

Claire, to penny:** "See I told you so, you guy's are so cute together."**

Penny, smiling as well: **"I hate it when you're right you never let it go."**

Claire: **"Yes well I love it, Oh before I forget Leonard, Sheldon are you two coming with us to do some Christmas shopping tomorrow?"**

Leonard, regretfully: **"Sorry Claire, I'm doing some research with Mag's tomorrow morning then in the afternoon I've physical therapy."**

Sheldon: **"I would come but I don't want, besides its comic book day."**

Claire: **"Well sis looks like it's just you me and Jesse."**

The next day Leonard is in the lab with Mags looking at a colour charts.

Maggie: **"So which do you reckon, Navy Blue or Oak brown?"**

Leonard: **"I think you should go with the Oak Brown." **

Maggie, still uncertain: **"I don't know I still can't make up my mind."**

Before Leonard could reply the timer started bleeping.

Leonard, while getting the sample out: **"Okay keep your fingers crossed for a Christmas miracle, lets take a look at this under the microscope." **

Maggie:** "Well it's certainly the season for it."**

First Leonard looks for a second, then walk over to the table by the wall.

Leonard, full of frustration slam's the table and puts a hole in it: **"Damit."**

Maggie, looking into the microscope: **"Don't worry about the table if anybody asks I make something up."**

Leonard: **"I hate this, you know every time me and Penny sleep together, I'm scared of scratching her and cursing her, how do you deal with it?" **

Maggie, looks up from the Microscope: **"I've never been with anybody since Adam, listen go and do your therapy early and spend some time with penny."**

Leonard, seeing here point: **"Yeah I guess your right, you still coming on Christmas Day?"**

Maggie: **"As long as it's still okay, just need to pick up Sheldon's gift."**

Leonard, as he leaves: **"You're coming final words on it, see you in two day's Mag's."**

On Christmas Eve in the apartment lobby, Sheldon, Leonard and Jesse enter and start making there way up the stairs.

Sheldon, to Jesse: **"So nobody knows the specifications of his craft's engine."**

Jesse, puts her hands on her head: **"I told you Santa's sledge is pulled by Rudolph and the other reindeers." **

Sheldon, sceptically: **"But how does he get into the home to without anyone knowing and past radar systems?"**

Jesse: **"He uses Christmas magic, I though you said you were smart?"**

Leonard, decides to interrupt: **"So Jesse what did you think of the Comic book store?"**

Jesse, excited:** "It was funny, I want work there when I grow up."**

Leonard: **"Well you might want to let your mom know when her and penny get back from the store."**

When they get to there door they see a police officer out side the door talking to Penny and Claire.

At seeing them Claire quickly hurries into penny's apartment, before any of them can ask what's happened penny goes over to them.

Penny:** "Sheldon stay with Jesse for a second I need to talk to Leonard for a second."**

As soon as they were out of ear shot penny explained to Leonard.

Penny: **"Some bastard broke into your apartment and stole all the presents the tv and a bunch of other stuff too, the police are still in there."**

Leonard: **"What about Jesse's presents the one's Claire hid under my bed?"**

Penny, angrily: **"Those too, the bastards even stole the tree, Claire's devastated."**

Leonard, trying to sound reassuring: **"Don't worry we'll sort something out."**

Penny, while she looks over at Sheldon teaching Jesse to play Lizard Paper Scissors Rock Spock: **"I just want her to and Claire to have a normal Happy Christmas for once surrounded by loved ones."**

Leonard, puts his arm around her and kiss her on the side of the head: **"Hay trust me she takes after the whole Morgan family, she tough."**

Penny, smiling: **"Thanks."**

Leonard, returning her smile: **"It's part of the service, you save me, I save you."**

Christmas day morning, Leonard and Penny are sound asleep in Leonard's bed. When Jesse comes rushing in all excited.

Jesse, tugging at the them: **"Santa! Santa! Santa came I saw him come on, come on!"**

With that Jesse ran out of the room, leaving a puzzled and half asleep penny and Leonard.

When they both entered the living room they found both Claire and Sheldon looking equally puzzled at a brand new full decorated Christmas tree surrounded by presents.

Penny, looked at Leonard: **"Did you do this?"**

Leonard, trying to figure how the tree and presents appeared: **"No I didn't have time, I wish I did though."**

Claire, crying tears of joy: **"I don't know who did it but thank you so much."**

Jesse, holds up a piece of paper: **"I told you Santa, I came out to get a drink and I saw him and then he gave me this letter to give to you."**

"_Dear all, for many years I have seen the spirit of Christmas become diluted by many things, but in all of you I have seen the true meaning of Christmas, the time of year where the fire of hope is burning bright with in your hearts. So for that I have left you with a small miracle of joy, so I thank you one and all and to all a good night. Merry Christmas." _

_P.s. Leonard keep up the good work._

After they all took a turn to read the note they looked under the tree to find gifts to all of them. For Jesse was a hello kitty scooter, for penny was a bottle of her favourite perfume, for Claire was a pair of beautiful earrings. For Leonard it was a number one original copy of Superman. Even Sheldon was holding back the tears when he opened his present, it was a framed poster of the first star trek movie auto graphed by the cast members.

Later on in the day, Claire and Mag's are cooking in the kitchen while Penny, Sheldon, Jesse and Leonard are playing wii bowling happily. Somebody knock's the door.

Leonard: **"I got it."**

As he opens the door he's smile disappears when Leonard sees its David.

Leonard, quickly to everyone else: **"I'll be back in a sec."**

Leonard steps out the apartment door so he and David can talk in private.

Leonard, not happy: **"Okay what is it David, what's wrong?"**

David: **"Why is it you never think I'm here with good news?"**

Leonard, sarcastically: **"Oh I don't huumm let me think, Oh I know your a mass murder for the council of lycans, you're the guy they call when they need a job done that nobody else wants to know about let alone do."**

David, just smiles and hands him a brown package: **"Here you go kid, merry Christmas."**

Leonard, surprised: "**Thanks I don't know what to say."**

David, hands him another wrapped gift: **"Here, you want to say thank you give this to Mags for me. I got to get going I got some work in Romania to do." **

At that point Jesse came out the door.

Jesse: **"Leonard, Mommy said the food is ready."**

Jesse then sees David and her face lightens up, without saying a word Jesse tugs on David's sleeve. David bends down to Jesse's height and she hugs him.

Jesse, whispers into David's ear: **"Thank you again Santa for the presents and tree." **

David, to Jesse: **"Anytime kiddo, know go back inside and be happy."**

After waving bye to David Jesse went back inside. Leaving Leonard more confused then he has ever been.

David, while he walks away: **"Just go with it kid, merry Christmas and adios amigo." **

**The End.**

I'm sorry I wasn't able to get this out on Christmas day but there were a few issues I had going on. Any who I as for the format of the writing I tried it the normal way But I kept going into way too much detail, so I went with this. Oh and I am working and the next story, so hang in there it will hopefully be out in 2011.


End file.
